This invention relates to decorative boxes in particular to a decorative box and a method of making a decorative box of the type made from paper products.
Typically such decorative boxes are made of a paper board material and are covered with decorative paper. They are formed with bends, corners and curves and have bottoms, sides and covers. Covers when used may be fully removable or hinged in some manner such as by a paper hinge. The boxes vary in durability and purpose; the strength of the materials and the construction method used varies depending on the desired durability and purpose. To form corners, the structural element may be scored and bent. Usually the ends of a continuous side element will meet at a place where there is to be a corner or sharp turn in the shape. To form curves the structural element is bent.
Typically the structural elements will be glued together; although it is also possible to join the elements by means of a decorative paper cover element extending from one structural element to the other. Sometimes both means are used, together.
In a large box of this type, greater strength is needed in joining the structural elements such as the side element and the bottom element together. Also, some box shapes have portions of the side element bent inwardly convexly or concavely to form the shape. This bending inwardly creates a tendency to straighten, that is to unbend. Therefore, there is a need to have a construction and method which will strongly hold all the parts together against the tendency to straighten.